is it love?
by theskymilotic
Summary: short storries of everyones fav pairings in corpse party :)
1. moving away

Moving away

**Mayu:** how am I going to tell him she thinks to herself while opening and closing her phone with a pic of shig on it then she types a text "hey I need to talk to you meet me at the park in 5 minutes " she then hits send.

**Shig:** mayu if only I could tell you my feelings he thought while looking at a pic of mayu (idk thats the first thing that came to my mind XD) he sees he gets a text from mayu whats she need to talk to me about he thought and sends "ok see you then"

5 minutes later at the park mayu is waiting for shig at the park* bench he finally arrives and mayu gives shig a hug*

**Mayu** hey shig *she says smiling a little* have a seat theres something I need to talk to you about *she motions him to sit down*

**Shig:** hey mayu sure *he sits down* what do you need to talk to me about?

**Mayu:** well shig I just got the news today and she *starts crying a little* im moving to a new town in 2 weeks *she starts balling and burries her head in shig chest*

**Shig:** *his heart skips a beat when she burries her head in his chest* but why *he asks trying to hold back tears*

**Mayu:** my dad is moving us cause of his job and he said he tried convincing them not to but they said they needed him there *she moves her head away from him and wipes the tears*

**Shig:** o *he says looking away managing to wipe the tears without her noticing nows my chance he thought and turned back to mayu* just promise me one thing if you ever need me no matter how far you are away let me know I will come to you *he smiles*

**Mayu:** *she wipes the rest of her tears* thanks shigini (sorry If I butchered that I can't remember how she says that ) I prom…

Before she can finished speaking shig surprises her with a kiss and kisses her for about 10 seconds and slowly backs away

**Shig:** I'll see you at school tomorrow mayu *he blushes and smiles and walks off*

**Mayu:** *still surprised by the kiss her face is bright red and she finally snaps back to reality and nods* ok see you shigni *she smiles and heads back home*

**Well that was my first story I wanted to do something it was fun making this I enjoyed it anyway thank you xJacquiex for giving me the idea and what to call these im going to be doing one for seikoxnaomi and ayumixyoshiki if anyone wants to see a Naomixsatoshi guess I can try to do one but idk but only if people want me to ill try anyway thanks for reading **


	2. Chapter 2 together

**Ayumi:** Everyone please come back to school tomorrow we need to talk about this when it's lighter.  
They all nod and start leaving the school.  
**Yoshiki:** Shinozaki, *he runs up to Ayumi* let me take you home please. *he insists*  
**Ayum:** *sighs and nods * *she smiles*  
**Yoshiki:** *nods* No problem.  
They walk and about a quarter of the way there Ayumi just sits down on a bench and starts crying.  
**Ayumi:** !t's all my fault! *she starts bawling* Shinohara, Suzumoto, Morishige and Miss Yui are all dead and it's my fault!  
**Yoshiki:** *sits down next to Ayumi and put his hand on her shoulder* Hey, it's not your fault. There is no way you could have known you did the wrong thing, you just wanted to have us all be friends forever.  
**Ayumi:** *still crying* I know, but I was stupid I could have saved them all if only I didn't go onto Naho's blog! *she says still balling* I feel like all the things I've done since I've got to this academy has all gone to waste.  
**Yoshiki:** YOUR WRONG! *Yoshiki yells and grabs her and gives her a hug* You've done a lot of stuff, especially for me.  
**Ayumi:** *caught completely caught off guard by Yoshiki's hug *Kishinuma. *she says with with her face red* What do you mean?  
**Yoshiki:** Do you remember in our first year (I think it was I'm drawing a blank on this one can someone please tell me) when I was about to punch the teacher and drop out of school? It was you, Shinozaki, that saved me from getting thrown out I was ready to punch him and drop out but you saved me I've been wanting to thank you for that time, but I didn't know when to tell you. But now is right, so thanks for all the help these years. *he smiles* I sworn when we got stuck in that school I would do everything to keep you safe, even if it meant giving up my own life.  
**Ayumi:** *her crying has stopped and now she is just sniffling* But I'm just one person I didn't do much, I just told you to suck it up and stay in school and graduate.  
**Yoshiki:** Well that true, but (and now for the cheesiest one lines anyone can ever think of :P ) to the world, you may be one person... *he kisses her and does it for about 10 seconds* but to me, you're the world .  
**Ayumi:** *her face is a bright red and she kisses back and closes her eyes* thank you Kishi.. Yoshiki *she smiles* I'm sorry I've been such a fool, the whole time we were in hh all I thought about was finding Mochida, when the right man for me was there by my side. *she blushes again*  
**Yoshiki:** *blushes and then smiles* Let's get you home shall we.  
**Ayumi:** Yes. *and so they hold hands to get to her house*

**Ok so ends another short story first off thank you again xJacquiex for giving me the ideas for the story and the name and helping me punctuate everything I suck at doing that :P anyway kind of cheesy with that one liner but I remember hearing that quote somewhere I can remember where but I figured it fit that, if you can tell this takes place right after the events of hh thought I do something a little different but one possibly 2 more stories to go the last one is going to be Naomi x Seiko but if you want I could do a Naomi x satoshi also but that will be after I do Naomi x Seiko **


	3. no hard feelings

**Subject: No hard feelings**

This will take place before and during the events of Naomi finding out what happened to Seiko, but with a different point of view this is Seiko POV of what happened.

**Seiko: **And just where does that bastard thinks he is going with my body! (that probably sounded wrong on so many levels :P) *Seiko stomps her ghostly foot.* Hey Naomi uh where do you think you are going? *she sees Naomi runs off towards the direction Yoshikazu went* Mochida don't just stand there go after she yells o yea,*she face palms* they can't see me I'm a ghost.

Satoshi follows the path Naomi took and ends up at a dead end. (at least that's what I think happens sorry guys I'm drawing a blank XD)

**Satoshi: **damn where did she go?! *he yells* Well I can't figure it out Naomi please be safe I need you *he thinks to himself and start walking the other way*

**Seiko: ** *still following Naomi* Damn it where the hell is Mochida he needs to protect Naomi because I can't anymore. *she is following right behind Naomi* Naomi please turn back its way too dangerous to go alone, especially when trying to follow that guy with the sledgehammer come on turn ba… *she tries grabbing Naomi's shirt but her hand goes right through her and they end up in a room with a TV in it*

**Naomi:** Seiko where are you I won't let anyone hurt you anymore *she sees the TV in the room and pulls out the last tape* I might as well see this in case something is important on it *she pops it in the vcr and sees her hanging Seiko.*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *she screams and falls to her knees.*

**Seiko: **Damn! I was hoping she would never find out *she says with tears in her eyes.* its ok Naomi *she tries comforting her but can't touch her and she can't even hear her* It wasn't your fault it was the darke.. o no! *she sees the black mist wrap around Naomi* Not again this is bad I got to do something *she thought*

**Naomi: **Seiko no it can't be it's my fault you died im the one who killed you! *she says still on the ground and balling*

**Seiko: **Damn what can I do I got to do something she says wait! *pulls out her cellphone (don't ask just go with it it's the best I could come up with on how she managed to get the text XP just think screw the rules of hh she has Verizon XD )* please send it please it's the only chance I have in saving her *she sends the text*

**Naomi: **she must really hate me for killing her and the way I treated her she will never forgive me nev… *her phone goes off letting her know she has a text message* huh? *she opens It up* this is the unsent text from earlier why is it coming through now?

**Seiko: **o thank god she got it *she sighs* now she should understand. Wait what is she doing?!

**Naomi: ***closes her phone* it doesn't matter anymore, I don't want to live anymore after what I done.

**Seiko: **Damn it Naomi I wouldn't want that and you know that! *sends it again*

**Naomi: **huh? *opens her phone up again and sees the same text was sent to her* Seiko you must be furious with me that's why your spamming me with this text. *she closes her phone again.* There was no excuse for my actions. *gets the same text again but this time she doesn't even open her phone up* you must hold some kind of grudge on me right? *her phone goes off again and this time she just looks at the subject of the text (cue the catastrophe music)* **from: Seiko subject: "no hard feelings" ***it says* Seiko. *she says holding her phone to her chest* I'm so sorry *the text gets sent again* I love you! I love you! *she says and the darkening leaves her*

**Seiko: ***speechless from what she says and smiles and leans over and tries giving Naomi a kiss on the lips isn't able to, she knows but she tried.* Now go. *she says smiling at Naomi* your darling Mochida awaits for you, I know you can't hear me but I want you to know I love you and I will always love you. *she smiles and watches Naomi run out of the room* Mochida you better take good care of her. *she giggles.*

***wipes tears away* ok so ends another short story well actually this one was quite a lot longer than the other but hey I did the best I could, I'm not going to lie I cried a little when finishing the end of this chapter (call me a wuss again idc) Seiko reminds me so much of myself not going to go into too much of why but that's why I get so emotional at the ending to this game anyway this is a Seiko x Naomi moment I hope you liked it not much of a scene but it was the best I could think of . Also sorry if I have changed the wording in what the game says or changed a few things due to a bad head injury I had when I was younger I forget things really easily and it's been a while since I've finished the game.**


	4. help from a forgotten friend

Help from a Forgotten Friend.  
It's been over a year since the events of hh and Naomi, Satoshi, Yoshiki, and Ayumi are about to graduate, they all still remember their friends that died in that school, but thanks to time they have almost forgotten what they look like.  
Naomi: I can't believe in a few hours I'm graduating. *she thinks to herself while look in the mirror with her graduation outfit on (sorry im drawing a blank on what it's called XD)* Seiko. *she opens up her cellphone and looks at the no hard feelings text that she kept all this time* I miss you so much I wish you were here with us graduating. *she says and puts her phone to her chest all of sudden her cellphone goes off * No way! *she gets a little freaked out thinking some miracle it's Seiko she opens it up and sighs*Oh, Its only Satoshi. *she sighs and sends him a text and puts her phone in her purse* I wish I could tell him my feelings. *she thinks out loud while walking out of her room.*  
Satoshi: *waiting outside Naomi's house greets her when she walks out* Hey! You ready to go?  
Naomi: Yea, lets go.  
They make it to the school with plenty of time before they graduate.  
Naomi: Hey, do you think we can stop by our classroom? There is something I want to do since this is our last time we are going to be here.  
Satoshi: Yea sure. I wanted to stop by for a minute anyway.  
They get to Miss Yui class and the moment Naomi stepped in she walked over to where Seiko's desk was, right behind hers and smiles.  
Naomi: We had some good times here. *she says trying to hold back her tears * Seiko, I will always remember you all the good times we had our first and last sleepover. *tears are starting to form and she puts her head in Seiko's desk and starts balling* If only I was stronger that day. And I never yelled at you. *she continues to cry*  
Satoshi: Naomi *Satoshi comes over and puts his hand on Naomi's shoulder* It wasn't your fault Seiko loved you and forgave you she knew you weren't in your right mind, it was the darkening. (please tell me that's what it was called I'm pretty sure but can someone refresh my memory I keep thinking that or the darkness but that sounds like kingdom hearts XD)  
Naomi: I know that *she turns around and hugs Satoshi* but I still miss her so much and no one will remember her. It's all my fault.  
Satoshi: That's not true! *he says comforting her* Ayumi, Yoshiki, Yuka, You and Me will never forget anyone! Now, please cheer up you know Seiko wouldn't want you to be like this.  
Naomi: *backs away and wipes her tears away* Thank you Satoshi, your right she wouldn't want this. Maybe I should tell him *she thinks to herself * No, this would be a bad time to tell him. Hey lets head ou… "_Geez Naomi! Do I have to do it for you? Here, let me give you a little push_." *she hears Seiko's voice and with that she gets a little shove right into Satoshi and they kiss and she slowly backs away* Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I tripped and.. *before she could finish Satoshi quickly gives her a kiss*  
Satoshi: I've loved you for a long time and I was going to tell you after graduation but I guess this would be a better time now. *he blushes and smiles* Lets head out, shall we?  
Naomi: I feel the same way. *her face is red * Yes, lets go. But can you go on ahead there is something I want to do.  
Satoshi: Sure *he leaves the room*  
Naomi: *giggles and wipes her tears away* Thank you Seiko, I heard you before you pushed me. *she teases* Thank you, even in death you still watch over me. "_And I will always watch over you. Hh can't keep me away from you. I am so proud of you and happy for you, now go, your darling Mochida is waiting for you_." *she gaps when she hears that and holds back her tears* Thank you Seiko. *she leaves the room*


End file.
